lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Protector of the Omniverse - Timothy
Timmothy Turner, is a fan-made character based off of FOP main character, Timmy Turner. He is quite literally one of the most powerful human warriors in the current Omniverse. He was born fromt he Alternate Reality, a Reality differing fromt he original. His own world was destroyed as a result of an evil tyrant bending the nature of space and time in that universe, destroying it. His older siblings , Cosmo and Wanda , were also killed off by this galactic tyrant. Tired of this death and destruction everywhere he went, he traveled far and wide, searching for a place to stand up to Evil at it's source. He joined The Lookout years after his world's destruction, and is currently on the hunt for his world's destroyer. He is easily one of the most powerful in the current Omniverse. He is a Cosmic Fairy/Human, and as such he can basically manipulat ethe very energies that created the Omniverse. The only people who can do that currently in my story are Galactimus, and Frankie. Appearance Timmothy (Timmy) appears to be a normal human teenager outside of everything else about him. He has long, brown hair that is actually very plentiful. He has slightly pale skin, but it is actually quite durable despite appearing and feeling soft to the touch. He wears a short black jacket with two front pockets and two front belts. Under that, he wears a pink tee shirt that has long sleeves. He wears grey long pants, and also wears black shoes to top everything else off. Personality All things considered, Timmy is perhaps one of the kindest individuals you ever met. He is though, quite anti-social, and usually doesn't open himself to others. He is somewhat sarcastic, and is seen to be quite negative despite the fact his descendants come from a fairy lineage. Despite all of this, he is good willed and is more than willing to help out others if he can. He is incredibly serious, and some would call him "stiff" when he fights. He doesn't enjoy fights, but he does fight when provoked or given no other alternative. Power Physically, he is pretty impressive for a mortal. Despite being a normal human, he is capable of destroying realms (universes ) with just casual showings of strength alone, meaning casual kicks and punches . He was more than capable of doing this without even going into his stronger form, Armageddeon Fairy '''. To prove a point, his physical power is actually on par with Galactimus' physical strength, but this is only in the physical strength department. Speedwise, he isn't that far behind. He could keep up with Galactimus' pretty quickly, who has instantaneous moment. Durability he has a lot of. He can tank most of the Omniverse collapsing on top of himself, with effort of course. This is impressive, considering how Galactimus is the only being shown thus far that is capable of hurting the boy. Cosmic Ki He has the ability to utilize Cosmic Ki in combat, due to being the only heir to the Cosmic Fairies, whose power rivals that of the Primordials. It surpasses any known type of ki, only being on par with Anti-Ki in terms of effectiveness on higher beings. With it, he can utilize the following techniques: '''Cosmic Kick: He wraps himself in the ki, and simply kicks the opponent, sending he/she flying with brute amount of force. '''Ki Sense: '''He can sense the energies of beings higher or lower than himself, but beings lower than him in power '''CANNOT '''sense him, unless they obtained Anti-Ki. '''Cosmic Star Blast: '''He fires a beam of immense power that looks like the universe. It's full power can damage Galactimus TBE Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages